


Наваждение

by Bukan



Series: Затерянные в коробке: расширенная вселенная [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other, Threesome - F/M/M, Wet Dream
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-16
Updated: 2013-10-16
Packaged: 2017-12-29 14:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1006719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Вселенная "Затерянных в коробке"/"Чандры Кираны". Эля никак не может выбрать между Антоном и Артуром. И потому во сне видит себя сразу с обоими.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Наваждение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2012

Эля часто думала, засыпая: «Ну не могу же я любить двоих! Могу уважать, могла привязаться… но любовь должна быть одна. Мне нужны оба, это понятно…»

И тут в голове её вдруг вспыхивала картина: Антон и Артур оба сразу обнимают её. Эля краснела, утыкалась лицом в подушку – нельзя ведь и думать о таком… Потихоньку засыпала…

…и оказывалась в широкой кровати. Обнажённая. Между двумя столь же нагими молодыми людьми. Направо повернётся – коснётся губами твёрдых губ Антона. Налево повернётся – смутит своим поцелуем Артура.

Во сне всё казалось естественным – они оба любили её, а она радовалась, принимала ласки, не стесняясь гладила обоих. Правда, не разглядывала особо – но это и не главное, гораздо важнее тепло и касания.

Эля только глядела из-под ресниц, как их губы скользят по её груди. Сначала Антон смело и горячо завладевает её соском, облизывает, втягивает в себя почти до боли… Потом Артур, заразившись примером, касается губами второго соска.

Эля зарывалась пальцами в волосы обоих – но Артура тормошила сильнее. Мол, не стесняйся. А потом и вовсе вытянула из-под него руку, скользнула вдоль стройного, но не сказать чтоб сильного тела и взялась за стоящий член. Не глядя – чувствовать было приятнее. Длину, упругость, то, как Артур толкается ей в руку, а когда перестаёт – и вот лицо его, смущённое и восторженное, очень хотелось рассматривать. И рисовать.

Но только в спину жарко дышал Антон, и его член упирался Эле в бедро, тоже требуя внимания. Ну что ж – у неё есть ещё одна рука.

Сравнить трудно, просто наслаждаться двойной властью. Пока они позволяют…

И Артур-то позволял. А Антон тем временем развернул Элю спиной к себе и, слегка подвигав, нашёл вход.

Эля вскрикнула – но подалась бёдрами навстречу, подставила рукам Антона груди и лоно. И, уже почти теряя разум, успела довести до оргазма Артура.

А потом – собственная вспышка. И пробуждение. И какое-то время Эля наслаждалась – и телом, и душой. И поражалась игре своего бесстыдного воображения. В жизни она ни разу не заходила дальше поцелуев. Картинки, правда, всякие видела, как художник – пыталась разобраться в анатомии. Вот из видео только однажды рискнула посмотреть хентай – потом, кстати, долго плевалась. А тут так всё по-настоящему! И не картинки – ощущения! Впору поверить, что существуют демоны, насылающие такие сны.

Эля зажигала лампу над кроватью, хватала блокнот, чертила по памяти – только лица, лица, лица. За всем остальным пришлось бы лезть в пособие по анатомии, напрягать память… Да и, с одной стороны, стыдно, а с другой – хватит лиц, чтобы передать любовь, желание и восторги…


End file.
